This invention relates generally to batons, more particularly to a light weight expandable baton constructed from composite material for use by policemen in the field or during training exercises.
Expandable or telescoping batons are often carried by law enforcement officers or security personnel instead of the traditional, one-piece night stick. Typically, the traditional night stick is made of wood and is approximately 26 inches long and 11/4 inches in diameter. Long, one-piece night sticks are inconvenient to carry for obvious reasons.
Expandable batons have increased in popularity because, in the collapsed state, the overally length of the baton can be as short as eight or nine inches. Generally, expandable batons are constructed in sections which telescope. A tubular main section functions as a handle; progressively smaller, tubular sections fit within each other and can be collapsed into one another or expanded outward. When completely collapsed, the sections all fit within the handle section. When expanded, the sections are locked together, end-to-end, by friction fittings such as taper joints. When expanded, the overall length of the baton can be 18 to 20 inches.
Prior art expandable or telescoping batons are constructed from metal such as soft steel. Batons made from hard steel provide better service but are expensive to manufacture, as are batons constructed from alloy steel.
Metal batons have notable drawbacks. The metal is prone to metal fatigue and can crack or rust. Furthermore, metal batons bear a close similarity to a piece of metal pipe, which is aesthetically unpleasing.